


Pokefiction #2.1: Disapproval

by BennyTesla14



Series: Pokefiction: Series One [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Family Conflict, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyTesla14/pseuds/BennyTesla14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Chris and his friends do if their parents don't approve of their desire to go on a Pokémon journey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokefiction #2.1: Disapproval

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me two months to get off my lazy butt and post the next work. :P

The gang sat on the green bus as it sped down the rainy highway back to Celadon City. They spoke excitedly of their upcoming journeys together; except for little Josh, who sat with his head propped up by his arm as he gazed distantly out the window, troublesome thoughts whirring through his head.  
"Josh?"  
Josh quickly spun his head around to his sister who sat beside him. "What?" he asked, pretending that he wasn't oblivious to hearing his own name only a second ago.  
"I said what'cha thinking about," Amy answered as she slowly scratched Pikachu's head.  
Josh sighed, returning his gaze out the window. "Um...nothing. Nothing, really," he mumbled.  
"Really? You kinda look depressed," Amy observed. "It's kinda bringing me down."  
The two along with the other passengers lurched forward as the squealing brakes of the bus indicated they had reached their destination. Josh kept his eyes fixed on the ground as he followed the masses of the bus, joining his friends on the sidewalk.  
"Well...," Josh started hesitantly, "I've been thinking..."  
"That's a surprise," Cal mumbled to Chris.  
Amy jabbed her elbow into Cal's arm. "Quiet, you. Thinking about what, Josh?" she asked.  
Josh sighed and looked up at his friends. "I was thinking that maybe our parents won't approve of our journey. I know I might sound like a Negative Nancy, but I just can't stop thinking about it. What if they get mad at us?" he said worriedly.  
Chris patted Josh's back. "Come on, Josh. It's not like we're starting a biker gang or something! I'm sure our parents will be fine with it. If it makes you feel better, how about all of us just talk it over with our parents tonight?" he offered.  
Josh shrugged. "Sure...I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" he mumbled to himself.  
**********  
Chris stared vacantly at the three artichokes that lay on his dinner plate, giving them the occasional nudge with his fork. His mother, Valerie, sat at the other end of their small circular dinner table, eating her dinner happily. "I must say, I've outdone myself with these artichokes," she said, gesturing to her plate with her utensil. "I could be a professional cook or something," she added with a laugh.  
Chris, his gaze remaining empty and fixed on his plate, slowly nodded his head. Valerie looked up across the table to her son. "Chris? What's on your mind, sweetie?" she asked as she brushed her light brown hair behind her ear.  
Chris glanced only a second at Valerie, quickly returning to his plate. He was feeling a little uneasy about telling his mom that he was planning to run off across the region with only his friends for nearly a year. Not the best phrasing to use, but Chris just didn't know how to explain it. His mom was a fun person and all, but he just didn't know.  
Chris cleared his throat and sat up in his chair. "Mom...I, uh, have something to tell you," he began.  
"Sure! What's up, buttercup?" Valerie asked, shoving a forkful of roast beef into her mouth.  
"Well...today, me, Amy, Josh, and Cal all went down to Pallet Town to Professor Oak and...became registered Pokémon trainers," he admitted.  
Valerie smiled at him and nodded. "Really? That sounds exciting!"  
Chris's face slightly lit up with a tiny smile, his confidence building. "Yeah, it is! And, another thing; I know it might sound a little crazy or something, but, we thought to ask if we could all go on our Pokémon journey across Kanto together!" he said with a hopeful grin.  
Valerie slowly nodded and thought for a moment. "Uh-huh............no," she said bluntly, returning to her dinner.  
Chris's grin vanished along with his hopeful spirit in an instant. "What? What happened to 'exciting'!?" he asked, slightly angry.  
"Chris, I know that you have this huge desire to go on a Pokémon journey and all, but I think you're just a little young to go off like that by yourself. You're only fifteen," Valerie explained.  
"But Mom, this is my LIFE DREAM! Don't you want me to be happy in life?" Chris snapped.  
Valerie cast a disciplinary glare at her son. "Watch your tone, Chris. Of course I want you to be happy! I'm your mother; that's what we do! I just think you need to wait one more year and are capable of handling more responsibility," she said, trying to calm her son.  
"But that would be a year wasted!" Chris persisted. "Why wait a year when I'm ready now!? Professor Oak told me all about another trainer who's only ten years old, going off on a journey with a Pikachu he could hardly train and two of his other friends! And his mom was fine with it!"  
"Well, his mother sounds like a very irresponsible lady," Valerie said dismissively.  
"But my point is she let him live his dreams, and I am way more capable than him at handling myself! You let Rachel go off and do what she wanted," Chris mentioned, thinking he had brought up an important point.  
"Your sister is twenty-four and can do what she pleases with her life," Valerie replied. "But you're still a growing boy, and no means no! Now finish your dinner and go to your room. Not another word of this journey business."  
Valerie stood up from the table and carried her plate back to the kitchen. Chris disgruntledly slumped back in his chair and shoved the three artichokes into his mouth. I hope Amy has better luck than me, he thought.  
**********  
"What do you mean 'no'!?" Amy said angrily, slamming her fork onto her dinner table. She and her dad, Rodger, sat on opposite ends of their rectangular dinner table, with Josh in the middle, who looked down at his plate sadly.  
"I'm sorry, does 'no' have a different meaning from last I checked?" Rodger asked as he folded his big hairy arms.  
"But Dad, this is mine and Josh's dream! We want to go out in the world and discover everything about Pokémon!" Amy explained.  
"Amy, you're only fifteen. And can you even take care of your brother on your own? And what kind of father would I be if I let my only two kids go into the world by themselves? I'd be insane! I'm saying no because I care about you two," Rodger replied, pointing at his kids with his fork.  
"Please, you're just saying that because you can't deal with change," Amy said angrily, slumping back on her chair, casting her father a big scowl.  
"This is all my fault," Josh said to himself sadly.  
Amy immediately picked up her fork and pointed it at her brother, "Don't you go soft on me!" she warned.  
"But Amy, he's our dad. Don't we kinda have to do what he says?" Joshed asked innocently.  
"You should listen to your brother," Rodger said with a nod.  
Amy scoffed at her brother, standing up from her chair and sliding it back loudly. "MOM WOULD HAVE WANTED US TO GO!" Amy yelled angrily as she climbed the stairs.  
Josh looked at her sister, then quickly to his father. Rodger exhaled loudly through his nose, his anger almost tangible.  
"I hate it when she puts words into her mother's mouth like that," Rodger hissed to himself. He then looked at Josh. "Josh, why don't you go on upstairs if you're done with your dinner."  
Josh quickly nodded and ran up the stairs.  
**********  
Chris lay in his bed later that night, still extremely unhappy about the outcome of the night's drama. Suddenly, he heard the familiar tapping of rocks hitting his window. He sat up in his bed and walked over to the window quickly and slid it open, seeing Amy across the alley, who leaned out her window as well.  
"Did I wake you?" she asked.  
"No. I haven't slept at all yet. My mom said no. And Cal texted me. He got rejected," he confessed.  
"Same here," Amy mumbled in return.  
The two stood at their windows in silence, both seeming to feel the other's sadness. They had never really felt the feeling of crushed dreams before.  
Chris sighed. "What are we gonna do now?" he asked simply.  
"We could run away," Amy suggested suddenly, to which Chris responded with a light laugh. Amy looked over at him, confused.  
Chris saw her expression and stopped laughing. "Oh...wait, you were serious?"  
Amy rolled her eyes as her excitement began to build. "Of course! I mean, why should we let our dreams be crushed this easily? Let's show our parents that we are serious about this!"  
"Amy, I don't mean to be rude, but there's no way I'd run away," Chris replied simply.  
Amy frowned. "Hm," she said, just loudly enough for Chris to hear.  
Chris stood up, slightly taken aback. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.  
"Well, the Chris I know would run away with his friends if it meant pursuing his dreams," she said with a shrug.  
Chris began to slowly stroke his chin. She's good at convincing me, that's for sure, Chris thought. But what would running away accomplish? No doubt his mom would be furious with him, and there would be no turning back. Dare he take this risk?  
Chris looked over to Amy.  
"Go wake up Josh. We're leaving."  
**********  
Chris had packed his large backpack with all his travel essentials and was walking down the stair delicately to the ground floor. He then tip-toed across the wooden floors over to his dinner table. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a small piece of paper and a black pen and set it down on the table, his hand poised to write.  
Oh God, what do I even say, he thought. Chris, his hands surprisingly shaky, began to write.  
Mom. I'm sorry it came to this, but I ran away with my friends to pursue our dreams. I'm very sorry.  
Chris had to stop for a moment to wipe a tear off his cheek as he sniffed.  
I love you. -Chris.  
Chris clicked the pen and quickly shoved it back into his backpack. He wiped his face with his jacket sleeve quickly and strode out the door. Waiting in front of his house were the rest of his friends. Pikachu sat on Amy's shoulder, asleep. Chris and Amy's eyes met, giving each other a mutual feeling of reassurance. The four friends then turned and walked side by side down the street, towards their journey together.

End..........To be continued with: Pokefiction #3.1: The Gym


End file.
